


A la lueur des bougies

by Elerynna



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elerynna/pseuds/Elerynna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byakuya est en mission sur Terre. refusant de vivre chez Urahara, il est donc accueilli par Isshin. Seulement un violent orage éclate sur Karakura, et tout change lorsque les pièces sont éclairées par la lueur des bougies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A la lueur des bougies

**Author's Note:**

> Rating : T  
> Pairing : Byakuya x Ichigo  
> NDA : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo.

Le soleil dardait ses faibles rayons sur la ville de Karakura. Le ciel était assombri par les nuages qui commençaient doucement à s’amonceler.

Byakuya posa un pied au sol lorsque le Senkaimon fut fermé. L’ordre de Yamamoto était clair. Il devait aider Kurosaki à surveiller la ville. Il n’en avait aucune envie, pourtant, lui, ne pouvait refuser. Après tout, en tant que noble il ne pouvait aller contre une décision de Yamamoto.

 

Le noble traversa les rues d’un pas calme. Pour une fois, il contempla ce qui l’entourait. Les arbres feuillus, les rues pleines de monde, les parcs verdoyants. Mais aussi les rues pleines de voitures. Tout autour de lui, il voyait les personnes se promener ou rentrer chez eux après une journée de travail. Il ne connaissait pas cela au Seireitei et cela le troubla. Lui avait l’habitude de marcher, d’être calme, même en pleine rue. Là c’était complètement différent.

 

Il se pressa de se rendre chez Urahara pour prendre le gigai et dut s’armer de patience face aux répliques de l’ex-capitaine qui tenait absolument à l’avoir chez lui. Il réussit à s’en échapper et s’arrêta une dizaine de minutes plus tard devant la clinique Kurosaki. Il était hors de question pour lui d’aller vivre chez Urahara, il ne cesserait de lui poser des questions toute plus étranges les unes que les autres et réussirait à un moment à le faire craquer. Il entra et une jeune femme châtain clair l’interpela.

 

—   Oh ! vous êtes un shinigami !

—   Oui.

—   Urahara-san nous a prévenus que quelqu’un devait venir. Alors, c’est vous. Je suis Kurosaki Yuzu, la sœur d’Ichigo.

—   Urahara-san ?

—   Oui. Entrez, je vais appeler mon père.

 

Yuzu accompagna le noble dans le salon et le quitta prestement. Jamais elle n’avait vu un homme aussi beau ! Elle appela son père qui arriva dans la salle, essoufflé.

 

—   Capitaine Kuchiki, je suis heureux de vous accueillir.

—   Bonjour Kurosaki-san. Je vous remercie de me recevoir chez vous.

—   Comment aurais-je pu refuser la demande du noble Kuchiki ? Si je l’avais fait, votre père et votre grand-père m’en auraient voulu.

 

Byakuya se ferma légèrement en entendant Kurosaki parler de sa famille. Isshin se mordilla la lèvre. Il les avait connus et aussi Byakuya alors qu’il était vraiment très jeune. Décidant de dérider le noble, Isshin l’emmena à l’étage. Il s’arrêta devant une porte où Byakuya pouvait lire le chiffre 16 sur une petite plaque en bois.

 

—   Je n’ai pas beaucoup de chambre de libre et celle-ci est la plus calme. Je vous laisse vous installer, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n’hésitez pas à me le demander ou le demander à l’une de mes filles.

—   Votre fille est très gentille.

—   Yuzu ? C’est ma femme tout craché ! Elle s’occupe de nous comme une mère poule.

 

Byakuya ne répondit rien et entra dans la pièce. Isshin le laissa seul, lui indiquant que s’il avait besoin, il le trouverait dans un coin de la clinique en train de soigner les malades. Se retrouvant seul dans sa chambre, le noble s’avança vers la fenêtre et posa son front contre la vitre. Jamais cela ne lui était arrivé de rester sur Terre pour une si longue période. Pourtant, il se sentait bien.

 

Depuis qu’Aizen avait été vaincu, la vie au Seireitei était devenue plus calme, mais leur travail sur le terrain ne cessait pas. Que ce soit sur Terre ou à la Soul Society. Yamamoto avait décidé cette fois-ci d’envoyer Byakuya, afin de laisser Renji prendre les rênes de la Division et en même temps s’informer sur ses capacités. Byakuya en avait souri intérieurement. Renji était plus qu’apte à diriger une division. Il ne l’avait pas formé dans ce sens pour rien. Il connaissait parfaitement les capacités de son beau-frère.

Un coup à la porte le fit sursauter.

 

—   Entrez.

 

Lorsque la porte fut ouverte, Byakuya découvrit Ichigo face à lui en tenue de shinigami. Il avait bien grandi, il était même presque plus grand que lui et avait physiquement changé. Exit l’adolescent fougueux, à présent il avait devant lui un homme sûr de lui et physiquement très athlétique.

 

—   Je suis étonné de te voir ici, Byakuya.

—   Jamais tu ne comprendras… murmura Byakuya en fermant les yeux d’exaspération.

—   J’ai toujours appelé les gens par leurs prénoms, tu ne fais pas exception à la règle. Et avoue, si je commence à t’appeler Kuchiki-sama, tu trouverais cela étrange non ?

 

Byakuya dut concéder que c’était bel et bien la vérité. Il se retourna pour regarder à nouveau le paysage. Il voyait au loin les immeubles et les grues de chantier. C’était assez nouveau pour lui de rester sur Terre.

 

—   La chambre te convient ?

—   Oui. C’est parfait.

—   Cela te change du Manoir Kuchiki. Je suis désolé, ce n’est pas aussi majestueux que là-bas.

—   Cela me convient amplement et… me change.

 

Ichigo s’avança vers le noble et s’arrêta près de lui. Il se tourna et vit le visage mélancolique du noble. Il se demanda bien ce qu’il pouvait avoir.

 

—   Tu n’as jamais fait de si long séjour sur Terre ?

—   Une fois et c’était chez Urahara. C’était l’enfer. Finalement, j’ai fini par prendre une chambre d’hôtel grâce à mon gigai.

—   C’est vrai que généralement il demande à ses invités de participer aux tâches ménagères. Je t’imagine mal avec un balai ou faire la poussière.

 

Voyant que Byakuya ne réagissait pas, Ichigo s’approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son bras. Le noble eut un geste de recul et tourna son visage fermé vers lui. Ichigo en était surpris, c’était si rare de voir une expression sur son visage ! Pourtant, Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Il se passait quelque chose.

 

—   Pourquoi as-tu eu ce mouvement de recul Byakuya ?

—   Cela ne te regarde pas. Je vais faire une ronde. Je reviens pour le dîner.

—   On mange à dix-neuf heures.

—   Merci.

 

Byakuya ouvrit la fenêtre après avoir quitté son gigai qu’Ichigo coucha doucement sur le lit et parti en shunpo. Ichigo était intrigué, quelques secondes auparavant, Byakuya pensait à quelque chose qui le perturbait. Il quitta la chambre d’ami et entra dans la sienne qui était juste à côté.

 

Le vent soulevait ses cheveux ébène alors qu’il parcourait la ville. Byakuya s’arrêta soudainement lorsqu’il entendit le hurlement d’un hollow. Immédiatement, il se précipita vers la source de reiatsu et trouva une enfant pleurant de peur par terre. Elle allait se faire happer par la main du hollow, mais Byakuya arriva au même moment. Il l’attrapa dans ses bras et fit un shunpo pour la mettre à l’abri plus loin. La fillette leva les yeux vers lui.

 

—   Tu es qui ? pleura-t-elle.

—   Je vais me débarrasser de la bête qui t’a fait peur. Reste ici et ne bouge pas.

—   D’… d’accord.

 

Byakuya repartit en dégainant Senbonzakura. Il se plaça devant le hollow sans parler ni bouger. Le monstre s’approcha de lui et voulut l’abattre avec son bras, mais Byakuya sauta et trancha d’un coup sec le bras du hollow qui tomba au sol. Ce dernier hurla.

 

—   Cela, c’est pour avoir fait peur à une petite fille innocente.

 

Lorsque le hollow recommença à vouloir le tuer, Byakuya le trancha de la tête aux pieds et lorsque le monstre commença à se désintégrer, Byakuya continua.

 

—   Cela, c’est pour l’avoir fait pleurer et avoir voulu la transformer. Je déteste lorsque l’on s’en prend à plus faible que soit. Meurt hollow.

 

Lorsque celui-ci eut complètement disparu, Byakuya rengaina et retourna à l’endroit où il avait laissé la petite fille. Elle se tenait assise, les jambes pliées devant elle et les entourait de ses bras alors qu’elle sanglotait.

Doucement, Byakuya s’approcha et posa une main sur son épaule. La fillette se releva en sursaut et s’apaisa en reconnaissant le noble.

 

—   Tu n’as plus à avoir peur, le monstre ne reviendra plus, mais tu ne dois pas rester ici.

—   Pourquoi ?

—   Parce que si tu restes, d'autres viendront. Je vais t’envoyer là où tu seras en sécurité. Tu trouveras des gens formidables qui prendront soin de toi.

—   C’est loin ?

—   Non.

 

Byakuya dégaina à nouveau et lorsqu’il plaça le sable devant la petite fille, celle-ci écarquilla les yeux.

 

—   Tu vas me tuer ?

—   Non, avec le bout de ma garde, je vais apposer un signe sur ton front, c’est un konso, grâce à cela, tu iras dans un nouveau monde.

—   Et ça fait mal ?

—   Non, ne t’inquiète pas.

 

Alors que Byakuya allait apposer le sceau, la pluie se mit à tomber. Il retint de justesse ses mots et appliqua le sceau alors que la fillette le regardait.

 

—   Merci Monsieur, tu es gentil et beau en plus. On se reverra peut-être.

—   Oui peut-être, bonne chance.

 

La fillette disparue et Byakuya se releva pour regarder le ciel. L’eau tombait sur son visage et il décida de rentrer vite pour éviter d’être trop mouillé. Lorsqu’il arriva à la clinique, Ichigo l’attendait à l’entrée. Lorsqu’il le vit, le jeune homme se mit à rire.

 

—   Byakuya… tu ressemble… à un chat… tout mouillé ! ria de bon cœur Ichigo.

—   Moque-toi… je vais aller…

—   À la salle de bain ! s’exclama Yuzu qui arrivait derrière Ichigo.

 

La jeune fille se précipita vers Byakuya et l’emmena à la salle de bain en lui montrant toutes les affaires. Byakuya lui en fut reconnaissant et il se déshabilla lorsque Yuzu eut quitté la pièce. Il se glissa sous la douche et soupira de soulagement lorsque l’eau chaude glissa sur son corps refroidi.

 

Ichigo riait de ce qu’il avait vu. Les cheveux de Byakuya étaient trempés et collaient contre son visage. Son haori dégoulinait de pluie et son shihakusho collait à son corps, comme son hakama.

 

Entrant dans sa chambre un peu plus tard, Byakuya trouva des affaires terriennes propres sur un cintre. Il reprit son gigai avant d’attraper le pantalon noir qu’il enfila le trouvant très confortable puis mit la chemise bleue qui lui allait à merveille. Il se demanda qui avait bien pu mettre ces affaires dans sa chambre. Quand il descendit, il trouva Ichigo en train de reposer le téléphone de l’accueil.

 

—   Tu as réussi à te réchauffer ?

—   Oui, cela m’a fait du bien. Qui a apporté ces vêtements dans ma chambre ?

—   C’est moi. Quand j’ai su que tu venais à la maison, je savais que tu n’aurais pas forcément les bons vêtements pour t’habiller.

—   Merci.

 

Ichigo fut déconcerté par le remerciement du noble Kuchiki. Jamais il ne l’avait entendu faire cela, ou s’excuser. Ce n’était pas dans ses gènes… ou du moins c’est ce qu’il avait toujours pensé. Pourtant, il avait devant lui un autre homme. Il s’était passé neuf ans depuis la fin de la guerre et les changements étaient radicaux. Peut-être que Byakuya était remarié à présent ? Cette idée lui noua soudainement l’estomac.

 

—   Allons au salon, nous serons mieux.

—   Je te suis.

 

Ils quittèrent l’accueil et Ichigo mena le noble vers le salon où il trouva Isshin. Celui-ci tenait une tasse de café dans ses mains. Voyant qu’il n’était plus seul, le médecin se retourna.

 

—   Votre chambre vous convient, Kuchiki-sama ?

—   Parfaitement, je vous remercie de m’accueillir le temps de mon séjour.

—   Bien, alors je vais retourner travailler. Ichigo, occupe-toi de Kuchiki-sama.

—   Mais…

 

Ichigo ne put continuer sa phrase, car son père avait déjà quitté la pièce. Il se tourna vers Byakuya et lui proposa un thé. Il savait que le noble ne buvait que cela. Il quitta le salon pour préparer les boissons et laissa à nouveau le noble seul. Byakuya observait son environnement. C’était très différent de chez lui où tout était sobre. Ici, les couleurs, les cadres, les meubles étaient bien agencés et créaient un environnement chaleureux. Lorsqu’il était arrivé un peu plus tôt dans la journée, Byakuya avait été surpris par le grand poster qui trônait contre un mur du salon. S’en approchant, il remarqua une certaine ressemblance.

 

—   C’est ma mère. Mazaki Kurosaki.

—   Pourquoi avoir fait une si grande image d’elle ?

—   Mon père… est un gamin. Lorsqu’il fait le pitre, il lui arrive souvent de se coller contre le poster et de faire semblant de pleurer comme quoi nous ne l’aimons pas. Quand j’étais plus jeune, je trouvais ça débile, mais à présent, je pense que c’est surtout pour cacher son chagrin. Il est excentrique, mais il nous adore mes sœurs et moi. Je l’ai compris lorsqu’il m’a aidé à la bataille de l’hiver.

—   Je ne connais pas ton père. Il était déjà parti lorsque je suis arrivé au Gotei. Je sais simplement qu’il aimait profondément ta mère.

—   Comment tu sais ça ?

—   Mon père me l’a dit.

 

Cette fois, le visage d’Ichigo reflétait l’incrédulité. Jamais Byakuya ne parlait de sa famille, même de Rukia. Alors l’entendre parler de son père… c’était comme un miracle. S’approchant de lui, Ichigo posa sa main sur son bras en douceur.

 

—   Je ne savais pas que mon père connaissait le tien… en fait… je ne sais rien du tout de sa vie lorsqu’il était au Seireitei.

—   Je n’en sais pas plus…

—   Viens.

 

Le jeune homme entraîna Byakuya vers le canapé et lui donna sa tasse de thé alors qu’il prenait la sienne. Byakuya le regardait étrangement.

 

—   Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

—   Qu’est-ce que c’est ? demanda le noble en pointant la tasse d’Ichigo.

—   Du café. Tu ne connais pas ?

 

Byakuya resta muet et Ichigo comprit alors sa réponse. Souriant, il tendit son bras et plaça la tasse près de Byakuya.

 

—   Goûte.

—   Non.

—   Pourquoi ? Tu as peur de te ridiculiser ? Ou que je vois ta réaction ?

 

Vexé, le noble attrapa la tasse et huma l’odeur. C’était nouveau pour lui et doucement il leva le récipient vers sa bouche et en prit une gorgée. Il ne put s’empêcher de grimacer et de froncer le nez. Ichigo en ria et finalement il répondit.

 

—   C’est amer, mais je l’aime comme ça. Si tu veux, je pourrais t’en préparer avec du lait, pour l’adoucir et du sucre.

—   Peut-être.

 

Byakuya devint rêveur. Il pensait aux choses qu’il avait goûtées avec Renji. Certains avaient des goûts vraiment étranges. Pourtant, il voulait essayer ce que proposait Ichigo. Il ne le comprenait pas lui-même…

 

Finalement, la journée se passa rapidement, les hollows avaient cessé pour l’instant et ils étaient tous à table. Le noble se sentait mal, car les deux filles le regardaient sans cesse. Voyant l’exaspération se peindre sur le visage du Capitaine, Isshin demanda à ses filles de cesser cela. Le repas se finit dans le silence et Byakuya aida à débarrasser la table sous l’étonnement de tous.

 

Yuzu et Karin s’en allèrent ensuite dans leur chambre alors qu’Isshin se rendit dans le salon. Il préférait laisser son fils avec le Capitaine ensemble. Ichigo se tourna vers Byakuya lorsqu’il eut fini de mettre la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle.

 

—   Tu veux goûter alors ?

—   À quoi ? demanda le noble à mille lieues de là.

—   Au café dont je t’ai parlé tout à l’heure, sourit Ichigo en voyant la surprise sur son visage.

—   Ah… oui.

 

Ichigo se mit au travail et quelques minutes plus tard, chacun tenait sa tasse dans ses mains alors que la pluie tombait rudement et que l’orage s’approchait doucement. Byakuya regardait les éclairs illuminer le ciel alors qu’ils étaient tous deux dans sa chambre. Il leva sa tasse et but la première gorgée. Le goût était totalement différent avec le lait.

Voyant le petit sourire orner pour la première fois le visage du noble, Ichigo déclara.

 

—   Et bien, tu as l’air d’aimer.

—   C’est très bon. Je te savais douer avec un zanpakuto, mais pas en cuisine.

—   J’ai grandi et je sais m’occuper de moi à présent.

 

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, profitant du calme de la pièce et de la chaleur de leurs boissons. L’orage s’approchait de plus en plus et les éclairs devenaient plus violents. L’un d’eux, tout proche, fit sursauter les deux hommes.

 

—   Et bien…

—   Nous sommes à l’abri ici ?

—   Bien sûr, ne t’inquiète pas. Mais c’est bien la première fois que je vois un orage aussi violent par ici.

—   Ils ne sont pas si fort là-bas.

 

Un nouvel éclair zébra le ciel et les deux hommes n’eurent pas le temps de réagir que toutes les lumières s’éteignirent brutalement. Byakuya en fut si surpris qu’il n’eut pas conscience de s’être relevé.

 

—   Mince, je ne pensais pas que ça allait faire ça. Bon, y’a plus qu’à descendre.

—   Cela arrive souvent ?

—   De temps en temps. La clinique est reliée au groupe électrogène, mais pas cette partie.

 

Byakuya créa une boule de reiatsu après avoir posé sa tasse ou il pouvait et éclaira Ichigo alors qu’ils quittaient la chambre. Ils descendirent prudemment les escaliers et trouvèrent Isshin en train d’allumer des bougies dans le salon alors que les jumelles se tenaient l’une contre l’autre de peur.

 

—   Ah vous êtes là ! Je ne pensais pas qu’il y aurait de l’orage… Je suis désolé Kuchiki-sama.

—   Ce n’est pas grave. Vous ne pouvez pas le prévoir.

 

Tous se tournèrent vers la fenêtre lorsqu’encore une fois, un éclair apparut. Ne voulant pas indisposer Byakuya, Ichigo se tourna vers son père et prit deux bougies. Il en donna une au Capitaine et ils remontèrent dans la chambre.

 

—   Mes sœurs ont peur de l’orage et seul mon père arrive à les calmer. Alors, je préfère remonter ici.

—   Ton père est sympathique. Il est étrange, mais il se préoccupe vraiment de vous.

—   Oui. Je ne l’ai compris que récemment en fait.

 

Ichigo s’installa sur le sol contre le mur face à la fenêtre et regardait à travers alors que Byakuya posait sa bougie sur le petit meuble et se plaça au côté du jeune homme. Il se sentait étrange en sa présence. Avant, Ichigo l’agaçait, l’énervait et il aurait voulu le tuer plus d’une fois, mais à présent, il n’avait plus près de lui un gamin, mais un homme tout à fait séduisant et qui malgré lui faisait battre son cœur.

 

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment, regardant les éclairs hachurer le ciel et la pluie tomber lourdement. Ichigo était apaisé d’avoir Byakuya à ses côtés. Il n’avait pas tellement changé, mais depuis le tout début, il avait été rassuré en sa présence.

 

Sentant la fatigue l’envahir, Ichigo laissa sa tête tomber sur l’épaule du noble. Il ne pensait plus, simplement rester là, à la lueur des bougies. Il bougea pourtant un peu son visage et regarda le visage de Byakuya. La lumière des bougies rendit le noble encore plus beau qu’il ne l’était déjà. Surtout qu’il avait enlevé ses Kenseikaan et du coup ses cheveux entouraient élégamment son visage.

 

À cet instant, il aurait voulu l’embrasser. Dans un instant d’impulsivité, Ichigo releva la tête et pressa ses lèvres contre le bord de celle de Byakuya. Le Capitaine se tourna soudainement et vit le regard brillant d’Ichigo. Sans parler, celui-ci recommença, mais cette fois sur ses lèvres et à son plus grand étonnement, Byakuya y répondit. Le baiser dura quelques secondes avant que le noble se recule, surpris.

 

—   Ichigo…

—   Je suis désolé… je n’aurais pas d…

 

Il ne put finir sa phrase que Byakuya s’était tourné vers lui et l’embrassait pour le faire taire. En lui, tout un tas de sentiment se battait, mais l’amour surgissait. La main d’Ichigo vint se loger sur la nuque de Byakuya, alors que leurs corps se rapprochaient. Le noble entoura celui d’Ichigo pour le ramener contre le sien. Ichigo se laissa faire et se retrouva finalement sur les genoux de Byakuya.

 

—   Et bien… murmura Ichigo en souriant. Si j’avais su, je l’aurais fait depuis longtemps.

—   Tu…

—   Oui. Je suis désolé de n’avoir rien dit, mais… je ne suis qu’un gamin comparé à toi.

—   C’est faux. Tu crois que j’aurais embrassé un gamin ? Tu as changé, tu as grandi et mûri, Ichigo.

 

Ichigo avait posé ses mains sur les épaules de Byakuya et le regardait dans les yeux. C’était bien la première fois qu’il voyait le noble agir ainsi avec autrui. Un doigt glissa le long de sa joue et Ichigo s’aperçut que le regard que lui lançait le noble avait changé. Il était plus serein, plus enjoué et surtout, il brillait.

 

Un violent coup de tonnerre les fit sursauter et Ichigo se retourna en constatant que l’orage était juste au-dessus d’eux.

 

—   C’est vraiment violent…

—   Oui. Relève-toi.

—   Oh ! D’accord.

 

Ichigo se demanda ce que voulait Byakuya alors qu’ils se relevaient. Il s’approcha de la fenêtre alors qu’un éclair tombait justement pas très loin. Surpris, Ichigo sursauta et le noble s’approcha pour l’entourer de ses bras.

 

—   Tu ne devrais pas rester si près. On ne sait pas ce qui pourrait arriver.

—   Tu as raison. Byakuya ?

—   Hum ?

—   Tu veux vraiment… il se tut avant d’inspirer et de reprendre. Tu veux vraiment de moi ?

—   Oui. Je te veux Ichigo. Je me le cachais, mais j’ai des sentiments pour toi depuis un moment maintenant.

—   Je comprends… Byakuya, je suis peut-être jeune, mais sache que les sentiments qui m’animent sont sincères.

 

Les mains d’Ichigo vinrent se poser sur les siennes et Byakuya écarta les doigts afin de pouvoir enlacer ceux d’Ichigo. Il ne parla pas, mais il savait qu’Ichigo saurait interpréter son geste. Et ce fut le cas. Le jeune homme laissa son visage tomber contre la joue de son amant… c’était étrange, et est-ce qu’ils l’étaient vraiment ?

 

—   Byakuya ?

—   Oui ?

—   Est-ce que… qu’on est…

 

Voyant qu’il n’arrivait pas à finir sa phrase, Byakuya le retourna dans ses bras et le regarda dans les yeux. Ce qu’il voyait l’enchantait. Ichigo se posait des questions sur tout ce qu’il venait de se passer ces dernières minutes.

 

—   Bien sûr… si tu le souhaites.

—   Je le veux.

 

Ichigo se rapprocha et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Byakuya afin de montrer au noble ses sentiments. C’était si bon ! Il se laissa faire alors que les mains de Byakuya s’insinuèrent sous le T-shirt du jeune homme qui frissonna.

 

—   Tes mains sont froides.

—   Réchauffe-les-moi.

 

Les yeux ambre s’écarquillèrent sous la phrase du noble qui esquissa un léger sourire. Le premier que voyait Ichigo depuis qu’ils se connaissaient. Heureux, il se laissa faire lorsque Byakuya se mit à avancer. Il atterrit sur le lit du noble sans avoir compris pourquoi. Byakuya s’installa au dessus de lui et le regarda doucement.

 

—   Tu es la seule personne qui me fait cet effet, Ichigo.

—   Vraiment ?

—   Oui.

 

Ichigo leva ses mains pour les poser sur les joues de Byakuya qui se laissa faire. Ses pouces glissèrent sur ses lèvres, les caressant avec douceur. Les deux hommes se regardaient silencieusement, pour trouver la faille… qu’ils ne virent pas. À ce moment-là, Byakuya se baissa et attrapa les lèvres d’Ichigo pour l’embrasser une nouvelle fois. C’était doux et en même temps, la passion éclata entre eux. Les mains d’Ichigo allèrent se glisser sous la chemise de Byakuya pour enfin toucher sa peau d’albâtre. Elle était douce et chaude. Leurs langues se mirent à danser ensemble quand Byakuya réussit à passer.

 

Ils oublièrent tout. Les conflits qu’ils avaient eus, les difficultés qu’ils auraient à affronter, l’orage qui se faisait encore entendre. Il ne restait qu’eux, heureux d’avoir trouver la personne à aimer et pouvoir la tenir entre leurs bras.

 

Finalement, l’orage se calma et le couple se sépara. Pourtant, Ichigo revint dans la chambre de Byakuya et sans rien dire, s’allongea dans le lit. À peine fut-il installé que le bras de Byakuya bougea pour se placer autour de sa taille alors que sa tête vint reposer sur son épaule.

 

Souriant, Ichigo se tourna afin de laisser plus de place à Byakuya et l’embrassa sur la joue.

 

—   Je t’aime Byakuya. Depuis si longtemps… mais je ne voulais pas me l’avouer. Bonne nuit.

 

Croyant que l’endormit de l’avait pas entendu, Ichigo ferma les yeux et se pelotonna contre Byakuya. Celui-ci ouvrit les siens et murmura.

 

—   Je ne me l’avouais pas non Ichigo…

 

Le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux et regarda Byakuya. Il était surpris, mais il entendit alors Byakuya continuer.

 

—   Je ne me l’avouais pas, car pour moi c’était impossible. Pourtant à présent, je ne peux le nier. Tu as pris mon cœur. Je t’aime Ichigo.

 

Après un dernier baiser, les deux hommes fermèrent de nouveau leurs yeux pour s’endormir quelques minutes plus tard dans les bras l’un de l’autre. 

**Author's Note:**

> Une petite review ?


End file.
